


Playing Dirty

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-24
Updated: 2006-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The final Part of this series. Daniel and Mitchell finally get together...enough said.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Like I promised there is a sex scene hope you enjoy.  


* * *

Playing Dirty

DANIEL:  
Back and forward, back and forward, back and forward….what was going on again. Oh yeah, we’re on PX3-7339 were all the citizens are nude or close enough to nude that it didn’t even count. The worst part was that he was falling hard and there was nothing he could do about it. In a planet surrounded by attractive men that left nothing to the imagination, yet all he could look at was the luscious butt swaying in front of him. With those small red shorts climbing up, revealing more and more of the man’s long strong legs.

This was not happening I Daniel Jackson am not falling for Cameron Mitchell no way no how. Oh who was he think he was kidding Teal’c was already giving him a grin that said I know what you’re feeling. Damn he was in some deep shit.

MITCHELL:  
Damn, this is more fun than the time I got drunk and made out with my best friend Drake. The way that Daniel was practically drooling while staring at my ass, what can I say it wasn’t completely his fault that I couldn’t help but put a seductive sway when I walk. Not that I had practiced for an hour in my office to get just right. 

Well, Daniel can wait for another time right now I have to concentrate on this mission. After two hours of hiking up hill we had finally reached the city. This mission might be easier than I thought it would be. A quick in and out with nothing more than a little flirting with Daniel making his life a living hell. Oh shit, think of something not sexy: dead bodies, war, torture, women, boobs, chests, pecks, abs, dicks…. ah shit.

Naked men all over, damn Daniel he didn’t tell us that the regular civilians didn’t wear clothes. No clothes…Daniel and no clothes… how the hell am I going to make it through this mission?

DANIEL:  
Yes we are finally there you’d be amazed at how cold it can get when you’re only wearing silk boxers. The only advantage about this was all the reasons he had for having an erection was having absolutely no effect on him at all. 

Scratch that it just woke up; in front of him stood two of the hottest men he had ever seen in his life. One was a six foot blond with amber eyes. He was well defined but still had the lean shape of a swimmer. He was wearing an outfit exactly like Daniel’s own except it was in a deep shade of gold. The boxers were so tight that you could tell that he was packing more than the average guy in that part of his anatomy. The second man was slightly more bulky than the blond. He had hair so black that it had a blue glow, with eyes the color of marble. This man was dressed like Mitchell except that it was made out of black leather.

 

The Black haired one stepped forward and said “Welcome to Mangae the capital of our wonderful country my name is Mardrus I am the leader of the council of Law, This beautiful young man is Thadric he is the leader of the council of Science.” 

Daniel stepped forward pushing Mitchell out of the way “Thank you Mardrus and Thadric my name is Daniel, this is Cameron, and the tall dark and handsome is Teal’c, we are looking forward to meeting the rest of the councils.” 

Mardrus gave a nervous grin and said “Sorry but you will only be dealing with us. Usually you would be required to see the whole council to release your friend and establish trade but since you came on the eve of Mangaedrea Bliss you will only be dealing with us.”

Daniel scrunched up his face and asked “Wh-what is Mangaedrea Bliss?” 

Thadric smiled and said “It is our celebration over the beauty of the male body. It is a day where every man on the continent releases the bounds of there clothes and walk around the way the creator meant us to, a day were every man enjoys the delights of everyone else’s bodies as well unless they are committed or married of course. You will be staying for the celebration of course.” He stopped and looked at Daniel expectantly.

“Of course we would be honored to attend your celebration, but what do you mean by enjoying everybody’s bodies?”

“Well, sex of course.” At their stunned faces he added “Are you already committed?”

Before Mitchell or Daniel could think of saying anything Teal’c said “I am currently in a relationship with a man named Jack O’Neill.” He turned towards Daniel and gave him, what for Teal’c, was a wicked grin. 

Mardrus turned to Mitchell and Daniel and said “Then you two must be together. May me and my lover say you two make a wonderful couple may your path be filled with pleasure.” Thadric suddenly had a wicked look on his face and said “Kiss him Mitchell how else are we to know you belong to each other if you do not stake your claim now.

Daniel turned and stared at Mitchell who at least had the decency to look embarrassed. He stepped close to Daniel and whispered “pucker up hot stuff.” And kissed him so hard that Daniel wasn’t sure were he ended and Mitchell began. Daniel soon found himself gasping for air while leaning against Mitchell’s slightly hairy chest. To Daniel’s embarrassment his left hand was squeezing Mitchell’s ass. He tried to pull away but only got pulled into a much deeper kiss by Mitchell.

Wow how could he had ever fought against this he was in heaven, damn Mitchell was a good kisser.

Thadric’s voice interrupted them “Bravo nice show but you must save the rest of the show for the end of our negotiations.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Now the Steamy part....  


* * *

It was finally over with, the Jaffa was free and they had access to the defense technology of the Mangeans. And it had only taken them sixteen hours of hard negotiation. Half way through Teal’c had been invited to participate in part of their military exercise and had left Mitchell and Daniel to finish the negotiations.

Daniel got up to leave when Mardrus stopped him “you can not leave yet you and Mitchell must fight in the ring to show your male beauty to our creator to seal the deal.”

Daniel was to tired to argue “where will we have to fight and in front of whom?”

“You will be fighting in this ring of mud and you only have to fight in front of us.” 

Mitchell smiled and turned to Daniel and drawled “Ready when you are partner.”

Daniel looked Mitchell up and down to see if he had a chance. If he hadn’t been trained by Teal’c in the art of fighting he would be doomed, but to his fortune he had been and Mitchell was about to have a lesson on not underestimating this book worm.

They both removed their boots and entered the ring. The mud went up to their ankles. They did the usual taunting and circling when Daniel fell to the ground kicking Mitchell’s feet out from under them. Daniel knew he didn’t have much time so he practically jumped on top of Mitchell pinning him down.

Mitchell stole a quick kiss and said “As much as I would like you being on top, my momma didn’t raise me to be easy.” With that he flipped Daniel over his head and did a fancy flip onto his feet. Daniel didn’t waste time being stunned, after all he knew Mitchell was an excellent fighter. 

Once again Daniel attacked first throwing a right hook, which Mitchell easily grabbed. The next thing he knew he had his arms pinned to his back with one of Mitchell’s hands holding them.

Daniel suddenly grew hot, with Mitchell’s hard body pressed against his back and Mitchell breathing against his neck. To make matters worse Mitchell started to kiss the side of his neck, while his free hand started to play with his nipples. Daniel let out a groan that sent shivers down Mitchell’s back. His hands went slowly down from Daniels nipples to his growing bulge. With a violent pull Mitchell removed Daniels boxers fully revealing the young man.

Mitchell started moving his hand up the impressively large dick. With each movement of Mitchell’s hand Daniel let out a groan. Suddenly Daniel let out a growl and flipped Mitchell over his shoulder. Daniel pounced on him removing his shorts. 

With both of them naked they started to push into each other making Daniel’s cock push into Mitchell’s slightly bigger one. Mitchell’s groan was swallowed by Daniels hungry mouth. They kept this on for what seemed like forever until they both where gasping in pure ecstasy. Suddenly Mitchell stopped Daniel and growled “I want you in me now!”

Daniel did not argue a bit with out any preparation Daniel shoved his monster cock into Mitchell’s tight ass. Mitchell let out a gasp of pleasure since this first push had hit his prostate directly. Daniel paused enjoying the warm sensation. Mitchell gave a whining moan and dug his fingers into Daniels broad shoulders and yelled “oh fuck me please Daniel I need you.” This seemed to do the trick; Daniel awoke from his stupor and started ramming into Mitchell with a force that shook him. By now Mitchell was whimpering and groaning so loud that they had attracted Teal’c and the soldiers that were with him. Daniel suddenly grabbed Mitchell’s cock and started violently jerking it. This proved to much for Mitchell, with a violent yell of “ I LOVE YOU” he came the hardest he had ever in his life. The combination of the words and the muscles in Mitchell’s ass squeezing his cock brought Daniel over the edge with a grunt. 

A moment passed with Daniel resting his head on Mitchell’s chest. With the last of his strength Daniel got up enough for he could kiss Mitchell and whisper in his ear “I Love You Too”


End file.
